


Pacify Her.

by Sadness_pudding



Series: Bday Keith Modern [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandonment, Allura being an asshole, Bday Keith Modern, Broken Hearts, F/M, Keith October, Keith anguished, Keith is a Mess, Lance Being An Idiot, M/M, allurance, angust, keith birthday, keith hurt, keith is bad at feelings, keith kogane - Freeform, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadness_pudding/pseuds/Sadness_pudding
Summary: She was getting on Keith's nerves. But he couldn't do anything. After all, Lance was no longer his.
Relationships: Allura & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Bday Keith Modern [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953061
Kudos: 24





	Pacify Her.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bday Keith Modern](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bday+Keith+Modern).



> Hi! This Fanfic is the first of this month for the project: #BdayKeithModern
> 
> Every day I will try to post small aus for the project! You can find them on Twitter in Portuguese.

Day 1 –Ｐａｃｉｆｙ Ｈｅｒ:

#BdayKeithModern

They were a beautiful couple. All appearances, smiles and affection.

But the girl was still getting on her nerves.

Keith did not understand, because he had been exchanged for her.

But now looking, he knew he didn't love her, and neither did she.

He watched the couple smiling as they ate lunch. They looked fine.

Keith just wanted the bitch to leave.

Just so I can take the sad boy with him.

That would also make you a bitch, wouldn't it? But she had done that.

Taken your boy.

It's because?

Very simple. She needed someone to fill the new hole in her heart. Keith was not the only one left behind.

But she could have thought about when it would also destroy him before he got his hands dirty and stole his sad boy.

She caught him looking and was quick to crack a smile that didn't reach his eyes. At the end of the class, there she was standing in front of her, beautiful and nervous.

"He doesn't love you anymore." She whispered in his ear. "It is time to realize that again, you are alone.

Keith closed his eyes and hands.

The girl laughed and held her chin.

"You know, I didn't want to do this to you, it's not personal." She said laughing a little. "But me, before anyone else."

She was already getting on her nerves.

"He doesn't love you, and you know that." Keith was quick to say confident.

"But he also doesn't love you anymore, sweetie." Keith felt a knife in his heart. "And even though he didn't love any of us, he chose me"

He knew it was true and it hurt.

He watched her go. She was absolutely right. But he was not giving up now. He had to have at least a little. Something to hold on to, anything.

Keith was so angry. But what could he do? It was Lance who chose to leave him.

Perhaps, he was angry at something else. Because deep down, he knew why he was left behind. He just didn't want to admit it to himself.

He needed some refuge for a while.

He thought of home, but there he would find Shiro and Adam happy there.

He didn't want another couple to rub it on him.

But he also had no friends or anywhere else to go. So he just walked around town with a cigarette in his hand.

Fate seemed to be screwing with him.

He looked at Allura from afar, kissing Lotor. And right behind Lance, unlike Keith, he was surprised.

Lance turned and just left. No disappointment or anything else in your sight.

He did not do anything. But Keith did.

The dull bitch, heard few and good. Lotor too and when he tried to do something, Keith punched him.

You put all your anger out. Allura yelled at him, and soon someone took him off Lotor.

As soon as he stood up, his eyes rolled over curious faces and from a distance he saw Lance's eyes.

And now, for him, they were very disappointed. That was too much. He couldn't go on like this anymore, so he ran away home.

He lay down on the bed and looked at the ceiling, breathing hard from running and from the growing desire to cry.

He tried to stifle the first solution that came out squeaky. He tried to control himself. Less alone as usual, he couldn't collapse.

Gradually, the pain increaced, but the breathing calmed down, some stubborn tears persisted in falling, but that was all. He froze there.

He fell asleep and was awakened by the soft sound of the bell.

It was a surprise to see Lance standing there. No smile or anything.

He hasn't spoken to Keith since they broke up. He didn't even look at him. And it was killing Keith.

"you shouldn't have done that" was the first thing he said.

"I'm sorry, but I just ..." Keith tried to find something on his mind.

"Apologies don't work things out, Keith," Lance said angrily. "That's why I never apologized for not loving you."

The harsh words hurt.

"I already knew that, Lance, I just never understood why." Keith said. "If you didn't love me, why did you stay and play with me all that time? '

"At least why Allura stays with me, Keith." Lance said simplistically. "I needed to heal, and you helped me, I feel a great affection for you, but I will never love you."

He knew that, but again it hurt.

"But I love you, Lance" Keith said and Lance hugged him.

"Sorry Keith, but I can't leave it at that anymore, you need to understand that what we had is over. I don't want you in my life anymore and you have to understand that at once. What happens in my life is my problem and I don't want you trying to deal with it for me. It's no longer your duty. I want you away, understand this is for your sake "

It really was? Keith thinks not.

"But Lance ..." Keith tried to debate, but Lance lost his temper and walked away. Keith extended his hand longingly.

"KEITH ENOUGH!" He screamed and rubbed his head. "Just never get involved again. If you still want some of my consideration. You lost me and that's the point."

He said and looked angrily at Keith.

It was too much, Keith 

he couldn't take it anymore. He started to cry. Lance also made him nervous.

"Lance please, don't do this to me, I can't lose anyone else" Keith pleaded falling to the floor and crying.

"I can not do this,

Sorry "he said and left.

Keith stood there, on the floor, crying like he never cried in his life and wondering how he got there.

He was broken, ridiculous and alone.

And nothing would change that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to participate:
> 
> If you want, please participate in the project !!
> 
> Project in Portuguese:
> 
> https://t.co/BWGs6M0tSv
> 
> Project in English:
> 
> https://t.co/pQhyL9abMN


End file.
